Valentines Day
by annicaspoon
Summary: Just a oneshot to celebrate the day of lovers. Weddings can be quite stressful... And older brother can be quite overprotective... Happy valentines day everybody!


**Ages are; Zuko-19, Sokka and Suki-18, Katara-17, Aang, Toph and OnJi-15.**

**Disclaimer: Not, sadly I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**OoOoO**

Sokka looked at the nervous groom in front of him. Zuko was standing in front of a mirror, anxiously adjusting his clothes. Sokka laughed quietly to himself and walked up to the Firelord.

"You know, you're only making it worse." Zuko jumped and whirled around to face him. "I honestly think she wouldn't mind if you didn't look your absolute best anyway." Sokka continued as he himself had a go at adjusting Zuko's wedding clothes.

"You think, that Katara, who practically dressed Aang this morning and forced Toph into a dress, wouldn't mind if her husband didn't look his exact best for her wedding day?" Sokka shook his head roughly at the word 'husband' and Zuko looked at him confused.

"Not husband, you guys aren't married yet. It's not official." Sokka frowned and stepped back. He eyed Zuko's clothes critically. "Man," he muttered, "When I get married, I know that I'm definitely not going to wear something like this." They both looked at the ceremonial robe that Zuko had been forced to wear. Even Sokka and Aang, being the best man and groomsman, had to wear the ridiculous outfit.

"Thanks," Zuko said sarcastically, "That makes me feel a whole lot better. What kind of best man are you anyway?"

"The best."

Zuko groaned and slapped his forehead. "I knew I should have asked Aang," he muttered into his hand.

"What was that? Oh and get that worried look off your face, you look like you're about to wet your pants." Zuko rolled his eyes while Sokka moved towards the door. Aang was out in the hall, sharing a deep kiss with his girlfriend, Onji. Sokka poked his head out into the hall and turned to them.

"Hey um, you guys I was just wondering if-" Sokka stopped talking when he realised that he was getting no response. "Well when you two are done I'll need Aang okay?" Aang waved a hand at Sokka and he left them to their privacy.

He walked back into the room and went up to Zuko. "Well, now that there's just to two of us here…" he began.

"It was just the two of us before Sokka," Zuko said but Sokka waved him off.

"We need to have a man-to-man talk about marriage Zuko. This is the part where I try to convince you not to get married."

Zuko shook his head as Sokka rambled on about Katara. "I'm still going to get married no matter what you say."

"But she's my sister! You haven't lived with her before Zuko! She's evil! She'll make you do your own sewing and washing, and if she ever gets really mad, she breaks an iceberg on top of you and one time she even…" Sokka trailed off as he realised that his friend wasn't listening. "None of this is persuading you, is it?"

Zuko shook his head absently, "No, not really." He sighed. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Fine." Sokka walked over to Zuko and lowered his voice. "Look. Katara's happiness matters a lot to me. I saw her when Jet lied to her, and when she and Aang decided to break up, so I'm just going to tell you one more thing."

He brought his face down to Zuko's. A few years on them had now put Sokka to be taller than Zuko. "You hurt my sister, I'll boomerang you all the way to the desert and leave you there to die."

If Zuko didn't looked worried before, he did now. Sokka smiled and patted him on the back. "Now that that's through with," Sokka said, "we should probably get Aang off his girlfriend so he can help us here." He turned to the door and was about to open it when it was pushed open onto his face. Sokka yelped and his hands flew to his face as Toph marched into the room and collapsed down onto a chair.

"Toph yur nut subbosed ta be in here," Sokka said, clutching his nose.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to _see_ anything," Toph said, before turning to Zuko. "She's making me wear shoes, Zuko. Shoes!"

Zuko was preoccupied with worrying again, so he didn't listen a lot to what Toph was saying. "Wear them, make Katara happy." He muttered. Toph's jaw dropped.

"What?" Toph blinked and shook her head as if to figure out what Zuko had just said. She stood up and walked over to him. "Zuko, I'm wearing a dress. I let Katara and Suki attack me with make-up. I let them do my hair. For Agni's sake, I'm even carrying a bunch of flowers!" She took a deep breath and spaced out the rest of her words. "There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell. That. I'm. Wearing. Shoes."

Zuko groaned and looked down at his surrogate sister. "Toph, please can you just wear the damn shoes," he said, rubbing his temples. Toph just stood there shocked.

"Umm…usually this is the part where you try to tell your crazy wife ("Not wife yet," Sokka said in the background) that I won't wear shoes." Toph prompted. "C'mon Zuko! Aang and Sokka are too pussy to tell her and Suki and Onji reckon she's right. You're the only person that can get it through her crazy bridely head. She won't listen to me."

Zuko ignored her and started pacing around. Toph and Sokka stood there in awe. "Wow," Toph muttered, "You're whipped." She turned to Sokka. "He's whipped. Katara has completely gotten you whipped."

"Shut up Toph! I'm not-"

"Yes you are dude," Sokka chimed with the tiny earthbender. "Believe it or not, you are."

"I'm not whipped! I'm just stressed, okay! I'm just worried that this wedding won't be good enough and that I look like a moron and that my best man sucks and it won't be perfect for Katara!" Zuko stopped, breathing heavily. "I'm just…stressed…" he panted.

"Yeah," Toph deadpanned, "Cos your whipped." Zuko glared at her.

"Tell Katara I said you'd be fine without shoes and _get out _of here." Toph gave a wolfish grin.

"Sweet! Thank you!" She turned and made for the door. "Oh, and by the way, you guys both look _amazing_."

Sokka beamed. "Really? You think so?" Toph just laughed and walked out the door. It was only after she'd left that Sokka realised why. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Man, she really does enjoy doing that to me, doesn't she?"

OoO

It wasn't long before Zuko, Sokka and Aang found themselves standing at the altar, in front of Iroh, who had elected to marry the couple. Suki walked up the aisle first, and Sokka gave a friendly smile towards his ex-girlfriend, who in turn smiled back, before smiling at her husband sitting in one of the front rows.

As she came up to the altar, Sokka leaned in to whisper in Zuko ear. "Just remember," He hissed, "Hurt my sister, and" he made a slicing of his throat gesture, but Zuko didn't take any notice. He instead watched as Toph now took her turn to walk up the aisle. Sokka followed his gaze and soon found himself gawking at the petite earthbender. Zuko noticed this and leant back towards him.

"Hey Sokka," he whispered, and the warrior turned to face him. "Hurt my sister, and I'll burn you alive." Sokka gulped and nodded, before they both turned to the aisle to watch the bride take her walk.

As she got up to the altar, Zuko took her hands in his and leant forward to her. "You look…" he whispered, "Breathtakingly beautiful." Katara smiled warmly and together they faced Iroh, who began the ceremony.

OoO

**I wrote Zutara, AND included Suki in a story, AND didn't include a Tokka shenanigan. What is the world coming to?**

**Not one of my best, I started it a while ago but never finished it until today. Now I see why. My head hasn't exactly been into the avatar mood lately.**

**But anyway, Happy Valentines Day! And to all those who didn't get one, here's a rose for you! {(o)}**


End file.
